Glad you came
by moskafleur
Summary: Es la última noche antes de llegar a Raftel. El último día antes de la gran batalla inminente. ¿La última oportunidad para confesarse?


El camino había terminado. Toda la travesía llegaba a su fin. Aquella era la última noche antes de llegar, por fin a su destino, Raftel.

Sanji había preparado una cena deliciosa y multitudinaria, pues sabían que podía ser la última. No bastaba con llegar allí, suponían que habría una gran batalla, pues muchos piratas seguían su pista, y otros muchos iban a llegar prácticamente al mismo tiempo que ellos. Era la batalla definitiva, sería muy peligrosa. De hecho, por muy enteros que parecieran estar, y por mucho que confiaran en su fuerza y habilidades, tenían miedo. Contaban con aliados, pero también con enemigos.

Tenían muy claro que cualquiera de ellos podía morir en esa batalla.

Cenaron disfrutando de aquella suculenta comida, no hablaron del tema.

Pero al acabar la cena, había que enfrentarse a la dura realidad. A pesar del peligro que suponía desembarcar allí al día siguiente, Luffy estaba tan entusiasmado como siempre, aunque quizás algo más responsable; había aceptado el hecho de que lo mejor era trazar un plan, aunque fuera sencillo y puramente esquemático. Nada sale como lo planeas, pero por lo menos, hay que intentarlo.

La reunión se hizo en la cocina, todos se sentaron a la mesa, salvo Zoro.

- ¿Dónde está Zoro? - preguntó Luffy.

- Dice que luego se lo resumamos, que está cansado – respondió la pelirroja algo molesta por la irresponsabilidad de su nakama.

- Estúpido... - murmuró Sanji.

La mayor parte de la estrategia había sido pensada por Usopp, pero Nami lo explicaba mejor, así que ella dio la charla. Franky también intervino, hablando sobre las armas que había pensado que deberían llevar.

A mitad de la reunión, Zoro entró en la cocina, y todos se quedaron en silencio, porque había entrado de sopetón, sin previo aviso y les había asustado un poco.

- Oi, Sanji – dijo con voz seria y sin expresión alguna. Cuando llamó la atención del rubio, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera a cubierta, y así lo hizo.

El rubio abandonó la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras los demás continuaban planeando.

- Oye... chicos... – interrumpió Chopper. Todos se callaron y le miraron, esperando a que continuara – … le... ha llamado "Sanji"... - al principio pusieron cara de no entender, pero poco a poco la expresión general se volvió de extrañeza.

- Esto... Dejémolos hablar, ¿vale? - sonrió Robin algo nerviosa – Continuemos, ésto es importante. - Todos asintieron aunque con algo de desconfianza, pero ésta desapareció a los pocos minutos, cuando se centraron de nuevo.

El cocinero siguió a Zoro hasta la barandilla, donde éste se había apoyado con los codos hacía unos segundos, y apoyó en ella la espalda mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

- Dime, marimo, ¿qué querías? - pronunció tras dar una larga y satisfactoria calada.

- Mañana es el fin.

- Qué fatalista – rió Sanji.

- Me refiero a que mañana, el viaje se acaba, y puede acabar bien... pero también puede acabar mal – respondió Zoro sin moverse ni un ápice. Tenía la vista clavada en el rielaje que dejaba la luna sobre el mar.

El rubio notó la preocupación del espadachín - Marimo, estamos preparados. Somos muy fuertes, lo conseguiremos. Deja de darle vueltas, éso sólo sembrará la semilla de la duda, y éso es lo que hará que te distraigas y pueda pasar algo malo.

- Si tu lo dices... - suspiró el peliverde.

- Además, ¿a qué viene tanta preocupación a éstas alturas?

- Sanji – dijo de forma cortante sin siquiera mirarle.

El rubio se había quedado helado, era la segunda vez en sus vidas, y en la noche, que decía su nombre... y ésa voz... - Qué.

Mientras tanto en la cocina...

*Tú pon cara de estar atento y comprender la gravedad de la situación*. El tirador permanecía sentado en su silla. *Qué aburrimiento... tanto plan para nada, ¡porque luego Luffy hará alguna estupidez y el plan se irá a la mierda!* suspiró en silencio *En fín... *

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Sanji había abandonado la habitación con Zoro. *¿Qué querría Zoro... ? Además... es verdad, nunca le había visto llamar Sanji a Sanji... ¿Pasará algo malo?*

Se reclinó ligeramente en su silla, quedando en un estado de equilibrio algo peligros. De repente se dio cuenta que desde esa postura, podía ver las oscuras siluetas de sus nakamas en la barandilla del barco. *¡Oh, mira que bien! por lo menos me entretengo*.

- Si le pasa algo a Nami mañana... - hizo una pausa, durante la cual, el rubio se imaginó todas las cosas terribles que podrían pasarle a Nami, o a cualquiera de sus nakamas al día siguiente - … déjala atrás. Si le pasa algo a cualquiera de nosotros, sigue adelante, no permitas que tus sentimientos te hagan perder el control de la situación.

- Si le pasa algo a Nami – dudó de si seguir lo que pensaba decir – o a cualquiera de vosotros – Zoro le miró – no me contendré, iré a por ése bastardo y le destrozaré.

- Entonces podríamos perder a tres, en vez de a uno – respondió Zoro, apartando su vista de él y dirigiéndola al mar de nuevo.

- ¿A tres? Querrás decir a dos – contestó el cocinero confuso.

- No, quise decir a tres. Si le pasa algo a Nami, tú irás cegado por la venganza y probablemente te pase algo – Sanji seguía confuso. El peliverde terminó la frase de forma tajante – Y si te pasa algo a ti, destrozaré a todo el que se interponga entre tu asesino y yo.

- Ma.. rimo.. - A Sanji le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. *No puede ser que... haha imposible* y decidió zanjar el asunto con una broma de las suyas - ¿Preocupado por mi, marimo? - tiró su apagado cigarrillo al agua y rió, intentando ocultar sus encendidas mejillas.

Zoro se irguió y se giró hacia él – Sí – respondió rotundamente.

El cocinero no sabía que decir. *Está... ¡¿va a... ?!* Oía sus propios latidos a un ritmo acelerado, veía como su propio pecho palpitaba. *¡Me está dando una taquicardia!*

*Vamos, díselo. Ésta puede ser tu última oportunidad* pensaba Zoro. Quería decirle a su nakama lo que sentía por él, justo antes de la batalla final, dejando claros sus sentimientos en caso de que uno de los dos... no quería ni pensar en ésa posibilidad... pero no quería morir, ni que mataran al cocinero sin que lo supiera. Se acercó a él un poco.

El cerebro del cocinero le dijo a sus extremidades que retrocedieran, pero no respondían, estaba paralizado. *¡¿Va a decirme lo que creo que va a decirme?!*

Usopp permanecía en su silla peligrosamente reclinada, ajeno tanto a la conversación de la sala como a la que mantenían Zoro y Sanji fuera. *¡¿Mierda, qué es lo que pasa ahí afuera!? No consigo verles ni las caras, la luna los deja en sombra, sólo veo las siluetas... ¿De qué hablarán...? *

Robin observaba al tirador desde el otro lado de la sala... *Les van a pillar... * pensaba ella.

*Está asustado... dejaré que se tranquilice un poco...* Se volvió a apoyar en la barandilla, pero más cerca de él. El rubio no se había movido un milímetro en toda la conversación.

- Sólo quería decirte... - comenzó a decir el peliverde, haciendo que el corazón del cocinero se paralizara durante un par de segundos y se le pusiera de corbata - …que me alegro de que hayas venido.

*¿¡QUÉ!?* Sentía como el alma se le escapaba por la boca, pero consiguió centrarse - ¿A qué... A qué te refieres? - dijo encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo con bastante torpeza.

- Me alegro de que te unieras a nosotros – en respuesta, su pulso, que estaba acelerado, fue relajándose – me alegro de todas las peleas absurdas que hemos tenido – su pulso se aceleró un poco – me alegro de que Nami te haya rechazado tantas veces... - rió el peliverde sin poder evitarlo, pero en voz baja.

- Bastardo... - murmuró Sanji entre dientes y algo divertido.

- Me alegro de haberte conocido, ero-cook... - Sanji notó como su pulso se aceleraba, pero fue algo agradable – Has cambiado mi vida... éste viaje la ha cambiado – Zoro volvió a ponerse recto y le miró fijamente, ahora más cerca que antes. *Ahora, díselo... como puedas* – Me alegro de que hayas venido, Sanji – susurró.

*¡¿Soy yo... o se me está declarando?! ¡¿Y si sólo lo está diciendo... como amistad?! * Notaba como la mirada penetrante de Zoro le pulverizaba, pero no en mal sentido. Parecía esperar una contestación, pero Sanji no sabía cual darle. Podía arriesgarse y cagarla... y que el espadachín no lo hubiera dicho en sentido... romántico; o bien... *¡¿o bien qué?! ¡No sé que tengo que hacer!* la cabeza de Sanji iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Tiró el cigarrillo, que ya se había agotado, debido a la ansiedad de su dueño. *Si no sabes qué hacer... simplemente... no pienses*.

*¡Éste idiota está tardando mucho en contestar! Zoro, han pasado 2 milésimas de segundo. No me importa, tiene que responder ya* pensaba para sí. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando. *¡¿A lo mejor no ha entendido el mensaje?!*

*Tsk... es que no consigo enterarme de nada... * pensaba el narizón. La silla empezaba a balancearsele, pero estaba teniendo cuidado.

De repente, la silueta de Sanji se acercó a Zoro y ambas se unieron.

*¿Qué...? Joder están muy cerca... ¿le estará diciendo algún secreto? Nos ocultan algo... lo presiento, nunca me equivoco, ¡por eso soy el capitán... ¡el capitán Usopp! (...?...)*

El cocinero miró al espadachín a los ojos, se acercó a él aún más y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Fueron apenas un par de segundos, tras los que el rubio se apartó un par de milímetros de su nakama, esperando un puñetazo, un katanazo o un insulto, por haber malinterpretado la situación. Pero no fue así.

El peliverde se dio por contestado. Con una mano lo atrajo hacia él agarrándole por la cintura, y con la otra le acercó la cara a la suya, para sellar la confesión con un apasionado beso.

Para Sanji era un momento raro. Estaba besando a aquel hombre con el que siempre discutía, al que pegaba todos los días, y lo más raro de todo... ¡estaba besando a un hombre! Pero no pensaba separarse de él, no era una sensación rara en sentido desagradable, todo lo contrario. Ésto no quería decir que le gustaran los hombres y no las mujeres, quería decir que él era la excepción. Llevaba enamorado de su nakama desde hacía mucho tiempo, ahora lo sabía.

Para Zoro, era un momento que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba enamorado de ése estúpido cocinero de cejas rizadas mujeriego empedernido. ¡Pero, ¿cómo iba a decírselo?! No pensaba exponerse a que se burlara de él, o que aprovechara la situación como ventaja en cualquier pelea futura entre ellos. No había sido capaz de darse cuenta de que era correspondido, hasta el último día.

Sanji abrazaba al peliverde mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Acariciaba su ancha y musculosa espalda por encima del yukata. *Prenda molesta* pensaba para sí. El espadachín, por su parte, le acariciaba el pelo, la mejilla, y cada parte de su cuerpo que se le ponía al alcance. Pensaba quedarse toda la noche con el cocinero, no quería desperdiciar su posible última noche.

El beso fue volviéndose cada vez más profundo, y las caricias no bastaban. Dos virilidades luchaban por salir de su encierro. El cocinero, frotaba su miembro contra la pierna del espadachín mientras gemía entre beso y beso, llegando a un punto en el que era incapaz de continuar el beso de forma consciente. Bajó su boca hasta la comisura del cuello de su nakama y comenzó a depositar besos, mordiscos y a lamerlo, con el fin de provocar aún más a su amante. Éste notaba con el pantalón empezaba a humedecerse, tenía que llevarse al rubio a un lugar más privado, o cualquiera de sus nakamas podía salir y pillarlos en cualquier momento.

*Robin... tardas mucho... * pensó el peliverde.

*A ver si puedo leerles los labios... * pensó el tirador * - ¡... ! - *¡No necesito saber leer los labios para saber lo que acaban de hacer con ellos! ¡¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?!*

Robin se percató de la expresión de Usopp y decidió que era hora de crear una distracción. Creo una de sus manos y empujó la silla de éste haciéndole caer de espaldas dándose un buen golpe y provocando mucho ruido. Luffy estalló a carcajadas, y fue golpeado por Nami.

- ¡Luffy!¡No tiene gracia! - dijo Nami haciendo fuerza para no sonreír.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!?¡Sí la tiene! - respondió éste riendo.

- Bueno, vale, sí la tiene – la navegante no pudo aguantar y acabó riendo también, creando un efecto dominó con el resto de los presentes, mientras Usopp yacía en el suelo con espirales en los ojos, y marimos danzando sobre su mareada cabeza.

*Gracias, Robin, supongo que esa es tu señal* - Vamos al camarote – dijo repentinamente, agarrando a Sanji del brazo y tirando de él. Éste le siguió sin dudarlo.

Llegaron a la nombrada habitación, y cerró la puerta, atrancándola con un par de baúles que había cerca. Tumbó al rubio en una de las camas y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras se deshacía de su camisa y su pantalón. Sanji acariciaba la prominente erección de su compañero por encima del pantalón, pero no era suficiente para ninguno. El peliverde se deshizo de sus ropas también, y se tumbó, indicando a Sanji la posición que quería llevar a cabo. El cocinero se posicionó encima de él, a cuatro patas, colocando su pene a la altura de la cara de Zoro, y su cara a la altura del pene de éste. Y ambos comenzaron a lamer el miembro del otro.

Sanji succionaba de vez en cuando los testículos, y después lamía y succionaba el glande, mientras que Zoro enroscaba la lengua en toda su extensión, para después aplicar presión en la punta.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos, jadeaban y el color de sus mejillas alcanzó un rojo en la gama de colores que ni siquiera existe.

El espadachín decidió que era hora de pasar a la acción, así que introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada de su nakama, notando como su cuerpo se arqueaba un poco pero sin detener la mamada que le estaba haciendo. Cada vez cogían más velocidad ambos, de modo que Zoro sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

Agarró al rubio violentamente, le estampó dándole la vuelta contra el colchón, y permaneció unos instantes mirándole a los ojos, mientras éste jadeaba bajo él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el cocinero algo turbado.

- Que me odio por no habértelo dicho antes.

Sanji sonrió tiernamente, cosa rara en él, y más en relación al espadachín – La verdad... - replicó aparentemente enfadado - ¡...eres bastante idiota!

- ¡Habló, el molinillo andante! – respondió el peliverde de igual forma.

- Mañana... una tripulación pirata que está completamente majara va a ser muy rica y tendrá demasiado poder... un adolescente retrasado e inconsciente será el Rey de los Piratas... y yo tendré que renunciar públicamente a todas las mujeres del mundo por un marimo... - Zoro le pellizcó con fuerza ganándose un fuerte codazo. Pero Sanji ni se inmutó al dárselo; siguió hablando con la misma parsimonia de siempre - ...esas tres cosas, ya son bastante malas y problemáticas de por sí – bromeó - No pasará nada más – rió en voz baja – deja de preocuparte, estúpida, alga. ¡Y fóllame de una vez! - ésto último, ya lo dijo con los ojos en llamas de impaciencia e ira.

Zoro rió ante la situación. No sólo era extraña, sino que era curiosa, y peligrosa. Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a dejar suaves mordidas por su extensión. Pero notó que Sanji parecía relajarse, y no estaba dispuesto a éso. Lanzó una fuerte dentellada en medio del cuello, ante la cual, Sanji gritó y le dio una patada que le golpeó en plena cara tirándolo hacia atrás.. *Desde luego es flexible el hijo de puta... ¿Cómo ha conseguido darme la patada en ésa postura?* pensaba Zoro.

- ¡Me has dejado marca!¡Serás cabrón, cabeza lechuga! - estaba rojo de furia y de vergüenza.

Usopp se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero se encontró con la aterradora expresión de Nico Robin a escasos centímetros de su cara. No hacía falta que dijera palabra alguna, su mirada expresaba suficiente.

*No quiere que diga nada... está bien...* - ¡Por lo menos explícamelo tú! - susurró el tirador.

Robin le hizo un gesto y éste le siguió hasta la cubierta. Una vez allí, y ante la mirada atenta, incrédula y traumatizada de su nakama, le contó el plan de Zoro, su colaboración, y lo bien que parecía estar saliendo.

- ¿Hay alguien más en el ajo? - preguntó Usopp.

- No, sólo nosotros ahora.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando Luffy quiera ir a dormir?

- Bueno, Luffy siempre se acuesta tarde, ya sería mala suerte que decidiera irse a dormir pronto hoy – ambos rieron.

En ese momento, todos sus nakamas salieron de la cocina

- Nos vamos a dormir, ésta reunión nos ha dejado agotados... - comentó Franky, y luego boztezó.

Robin se alarmó y corrió hacia él - ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué!?¿¡Por qué, cielo!? - *¡Les van a pillar!*

- Bueno, podemos hacer cosas antes de dormir... ya sabes... ¡SUUUUPERRRRR! - rió cogiendo a Robin en brazos.

Usopp decidió ayudar – ¡Luffy, ¿y si pescamos?! ¡Encontraremos peces muy grandes de noche! ¡En uno de mis innumerables viajes al mar negro... fui atacado por...

- Usopp, tengo mucho sueño – boztezó - mañana me lo cuentas, ¿vale?

Todos se encaminaron hacia el pasillo para acceder a sus respectivas habitaciones...

*¡Ni siquiera mis mentiras sirven ahora!* Miró a Robin, y le dijo con la mirada "Bueno, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar haha".

Ante ésto, ella sonrió algo preocupada. *Zoro me va a matar* rió para sí.

- Hey, preciosa, ¿te preocupa algo? - preguntó el cyborg.

- Mmm... ¿tú me protegerías de un espadachín? - rió; a lo que Franky contestó con un gesto de confusión.

Zoro se incorporó, pues la patada de Sanji le había hecho caer, y fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar a donde su amante se encontraba - ¿Qué más te da... mañana tendrás que reconocer que eres sólo mío... qué más da que otros la vean? - susurró de forma sugerente mientras lamía su labio inferior.

Sanji se ruborizó hasta cotas insospechadas, y trató de disimularlo. *¿Mostrarle debilidad y vergüenza a éste? ¡JAMÁS!* - ¿Me follas ya o esperamos a que vengan a acostarse, marimo de mierda? - agarró el pene de Zoro y lo apretó, frotando la punta húmeda contra su entrada.

Zoro apoyaba las manos a los lados de Sanji, y lo besaba pasionalmente mientras su miembro y el de su nakama se frotaban el uno contra el otro, haciendo aumentar la temperatura del ambiente.

- ¡Ahh... Venga, métemela yaa..ahhh...! - jadeaba el rubio mientras con la mano frotaba ambos penes a la vez.

- ¿Seguro...? - respondió el espadachín besándole la barbilla. Sanji asintió. El peliverde colocó la punta de su virilidad en la entrada del rubio, y comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de él. Sintió como era engullido por el cuerpo del otro, que ejercía una ardiente presión y le hacía gemir. Cuando sintió que el rubio estaba cómodo y preparado, empezó a moverse dentro de él, mientras éste jadeaba y se aferraba a su espalda clavándole las uñas dejando marcas bastante visibles. Ambos gemían, se besaban y jadeaban como si no hubiera un mañana... sobre todo dado que cabía la posibilidad de que no lo hubiera.

Al final, Sanji soltó un sonoro gemido, y Zoro cayó sobre él, agotado, dejando la cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

- Joder... ¿No habremos hecho mucho ruido, no? - preguntó el espadachín.

- Nah... Además, estaban con lo suyo – respondió el rubio abrazándole – ¿Se lo decimos antes o después de la batalla?

Y antes de que Zoro pudiera contestar...

- ¡No hace falta!¡Ya nos damos por enterados! - gritaron todos desde el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta, dejando a Zoro y a Sanji totalmente petrificados.

*Robin... * gruñó divertido para sí.

Sanji respiró hondo, le giró la cara para que el peliverde le mirara y le besó dulcemente.

Parecía que ya se había ido todos a sus habitaciones.

La calma volvía a reinar en la habitación... el silencio mezclado con el sonido de los besos, los gemidos y las caricias era lo único audible.

- ¡PERVERTIDOS!¡YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! - gritó Brook desde el otro lado de la puerta de repente. Luego se oyeron sus tacones corriendo por el pasillo mientras huía de lo que se le venía encima.

Sanji se quitó a Zoro de encima mientras dicho espadachín aguantaba la risa, saltó de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana y corrió hacia la puerta al grito de - ¡LO VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAR!


End file.
